Beta agonist administered in aerosol form is one of the most potent bronchodilators. It is widely used for self-administration from canister inhalers, but a major problem is poor inhalation by many patients, who fail to learn the correct technique. Beta agonists are usually administered by compressed air nebulizers in the hospital, but also in the home, by a large number of patients who prefer this form of treatment to canister inhalers. During Phase I, a commercial product investigation, experimentation and a design study were carried out. Included are a miniature battery-operated compressed air nebulizer unit, permitting patients to use this therapy easily away from home, and a very small electrical actuator for canister inhalers, eliminating dependence on special technique for effective application. Tests of both devices on a SPART analyzer showed improved particle size dis- tributions. Experiments with a pressurized liquid jet nebulizer produced much higher nebulization efficiencies than are attained by conventional nebulizers, leading to the conclusion that an ultra-miniature pocket nebulizer based on this principle can be develope. Preliminary designs have been made of the three new devices. The Phase II plan is designed for the development to readiness for production of the improved devices for administration of therapeutic aerosol. A large market is foreseen.